Pitbull
Pitbull was a robot that competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars, it was equipped with a pair of jaws for clamping opponents at a force of 750kg. Only the lower jaw moved. Its design was largely based on a large dog, but was shaped like a stainless steel and fibreglass barrel so that it could roll back onto its wheels when flipped. It had a top speed of approximately 15mph and also had "PTO" (Please Turn Over) written on the underside. Pitbull defeated Heat favorites Behemoth to reach the Semi-Finals in Series 3, but was then defeated by eventual Grand Finalists Fire Storm. Ivar Bundulis and Phil Botting were the original members of the team but Charles Binns from Suicidal Tendencies joined Ivar in the Semi-Finals as Phil couldn't be at the filming of the Semi-Finals. Like fellow Series 3 Semi-Finalists Blade and Trident, it did not appear in any series outside its debut; the team never intended to enter Series 4. Pitbull was later sold on eBay to the Denbigh High School in South Wales and the team disbanded. Robot History Series 3 Pitball entered into Heat B, where it was drawn against Sump Thing in the first round. Sumpthing was the faster robot in the battle, and immediately attacked Pitbull with its axe. However, Pitbull pushed it into the flames, where Sumpthing was immobilised. Pitbull could not bite it, but Sergeant Bash used its cutters and almost cut Sump Thing in half before Sir Killalot pitted it. In the second round, Pitbull faced Technophobic. Technophobic was able to use its lifting spike to lift Pitbull up and Pitbull ended up getting its jaws stuck on the arena railings. It was unintentionally freed when Dead Metal and Sergeant Bash came in to attack, and shoved Technophobic onto the flame pit, which immobilised them because of their petrol engine, so Pitbull progressed to the Heat Final. There, it met Behemoth. This was a controversial battle. At the start Behemoth immediately flipped Pitbull, to reveal the 'PTO' written on the bottom. Dead Metal then obliged by attacking, which inadvertently turning Pitbull the correct way up. Both robots pushed each other, with Pitbull having grabbed on to Behemoth causing a bit of damage. Behemoth was escaping from Sir Killalot when an arena spike came up from the arena floor and knocked Behemoth on its side. Pitbull drove over some smaller spikes next to it, but just bounced up and down instead of being flipped. Sir Killalot and Dead Metal then attacked Behemoth. In the Series Semi-Finals, Pitbull met Fire Storm and went into the battle as the underdogs. At first it looked like Pitbull was on top, managing to trap Fire Storm in its jaws and drag it around the arena, the arena spike came into play as it lifted the two robots still joined together repeatedly until Pitbull finally released Fire Storm. But then Pitbull fell victim of the arena spike just like Behemoth had. With no way of righting, Pitbull was defeated. Sir Killalot picked Pitbull up after cease was called and held it over the flame pit, so then after Pitbull was put down it then tried biting Sir Killalot's backside. However, it was still eliminated and out of the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi Finals, Round 1 *Series 4-7, 2016: Did not enter Trivia *Jonathan Pearce would often call Pitbull "a growler", an ironic foreshadowing of Series 6 House Robot Growler, whose working title was Pitbull. *Team member Phil Botter later joined the team of The Guv'nor mk 2, when they failed to qualify for Series 4. *Of all the UK Series finalists, the Pitbull team was the only one to enter just one series, not even withdrawing or failing to qualify for another series. External Links The archived Pitbull website Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Series 3 Non-returners Category:Animal Based Robots